


I Loved him First

by SPNFangallovesSquirrel



Series: Dean [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNFangallovesSquirrel/pseuds/SPNFangallovesSquirrel
Summary: Set after 11X23 Alpha and omega, this is a short drabble that came to my mind!





	I Loved him First

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Please, point your gun at me if it helps you relax.”

******Dean’s point of view**

“ _Dean. You gave me what I needed most. I want to do the same for you._ ”  
  
“ _Mom?_ ”

Thoughts kept running through your head as you led your mom to the nearest road. She shivered in the cold night air, so you draped your coat over her tiny frame.

“Say something Dean.” Mary replies out in the dark. “You have to have something on your mind.”  
  
“A lot. I’ve got a lot on my mind.” You shake your head, and quickly wrap your arms around her.

She chuckles in surprise, and wraps her arms around him, head falling to his chest.  
  
“Mainly how you’re alive. How much I’ve needed you. How much I still need you.”  
  
She lovingly strokes your cheek, but a branch snaps in the distance.  
  
You spin around, barricading your mother from the potential threat. One arm holds a wall of protection, while your hand falls to your gun.  
  
“Hello?” you call out, voice deep in the dark. “I have a gun, and I’m definitely not afraid to use it.”  
  
A body walks out of the trees, a woman with a dark hoodie and carrying a walking stick. She stops in front of you and your mom.

“ **Please, point your gun at me if it helps you relax.** ” She laughs, causing you to pull your glock out of it’s resting spot. “But it won’t do any good Dean.”

The woman smiles, when recognition falls across your face. “(Y/N), it’s so good to see you.”  
  
You shove your gun behind you and you make the two strides to wrap your arms around her.

“I’m so happy to see you. In one piece.” She takes your features in, kissing you quickly. “Mary?”  
  
“Hey Azr.” She corrects herself quickly, giving a sheepish smile. “Hey (Y/N).”  
  
“You have to be so cold.” The woman relinquishes her hold on you and hugs your mom.

“If we find a place to rest, maybe I can warm up. Get some coffee.”

“Yeah. If we ever find out where we are, and what are you doing out here?” you ask, hoping she’ll clue you in to where you are.  
  
She sighs heavily, and drops her backpack.  
  
“Well, I have a sweater here; maybe some of my jeans might fit you. If you want, you can wear them. I wish I had packed extra shoes.” She chooses not to answer you, paying good attention to Mary.

“Thank you dear.” Mary smiles and takes the clothes without arguing.  
  
“(Y/N)?” you question, hoping she wouldn’t ignore him.  
  
“Yeah.” She spins around to look at you.  
  
“Why are you out in the middle of nowhere, and can the angel get us back?”  
  
“No.” she looks down.  
  
“Why?” you counter. “What are you doing out here? Not that I’m happy to see you, because I am. But why aren’t you with Sam?”

“Dean. I couldn’t. I couldn’t go back to the bunker. Neither could Az. Not with a constant reminder that you’d be gone.”  
  
She collapses to the ground, and whether from exhaust or pure emotion, she broke down. You follow her, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
“But I’m here.” You look to her, hoping the message gets through to her, that she doesn’t think you’re some mirage. “I am here. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.”  
  
“Do you mean it?” she asks quietly.  
  
“I promise you. I know we left on rough terms (Y/N), but I’m not going anywhere. I guess Amara had second thoughts.” You gently start to stroke her cheek, falling back in to the same routine to cheer her up. “Now do you think Az has the power to get us home?”  
  
She sighs heavily, giving a nod and takes your hand, using your strength to pull her back up to her feet.  
  
“Time to go home.”

* * *

**Mary’s point of view, three days later** :

Tension was at an all time high as you returned to Dean’s makeshift home.  
  
There had been no sign of Sam or Cas upon your return, which made Dean go into overdrive to search for them.  
  
By the third day, Cas arrived rather unharmed and recounted the details of their return.  
  
Sam had left, thinking Dean was gone. Everyone thought Dean was gone.  
  
(Y/N) fusses over Dean, trying to get him to sleep. When that doesn’t work, you watch the woman sternly direct Dean to a small couch in the library.  
  
Although his tall frame wouldn’t fit, exhaust finally sets in and after three days of no sleep, he falls quickly, head comfortably resting against her chest; his tall legs dangling off the sofa.  
  
You can hear her softly singing  _Hey Jude_  to lull him to sleep. Her fingers run softly through his hair, and ever so often she kisses his head.  
  
“You seem upset.” Cas walks in behind you, watching the scene unfold.  
  
You jump in surprise, and look to the angel. “No. I’m not upset.”  
  
“Then you are happy?” Cas questions, not understanding the emotions to fill your features.  
  
“I am.” You sigh and nod, looking to (Y/N) and your son.  
  
“You are worried of her loyalty? Of her love for Dean?” Cas asks. “Of being replaced?”  
  
“No. I have always loved Dean. That will never change. A mother’s love will never waver. I loved him first, but I think in a way she’s always had his heart. From the beginning.”


End file.
